profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian McMahon
Julian Dana William McMahon ( ; born 27 July 1968) is an Australian actor and former fashion model who plays John Grant on the Profiler. He is best known for his portrayals of Cole Turner in The WB hit series Charmed, womanizing plastic surgeon Christian Troy on the Emmy and Golden Globe award-winning TV show Nip/Tuck and Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Early life McMahon was born in Sydney, New South Wales, the second of the three children of William "Billy" McMahon, MP and future Australian Prime Minister, and his mother Sonia McMahon (née Sonia Rachel Hopkins), a former occupational therapist and fashion icon.http://www.naa.gov.au/The_collection/prime_ministers/mcmahon.html USA WEEKEND Magazine He has an older sister, Melinda, and a younger sister, Deborah. McMahon has Irish ancestry. McMahon was educated at Sydney Grammar School, a private boys school. He briefly studied Law at the University of Sydney and Economics at the University of Wollongong. McMahon began to find his studies at the University to be boring, so he began a successful modeling career. He became known as a model in various fashion capitals throughout the world, such as Milan, London, New York City, Rome, and Paris. Career In addition to a career as a fashion model, including a jeans commercial for Levi Strauss, McMahon began an acting career on Australian soap Home and Away, playing the soldier Ben Lucini (1989–1991). McMahon was one of several Home and Away cast-members to star in a stage musical about the soap, which toured the UK in 1991. Adam Willits, Sharyn Hodgson (who played his on-screen wife, Carly), Mouche Phillips and Justine Clarke also starred."Home and Away musical", mook. Retrieved 2007-01-29. Shortly afterward, he moved to the United States, and took voice classes to lose his Australian accent.Kappes, Serena; with Adrienne Bard and Linda Trischitta. Celeb Spotlight: Julian McMahon. People, 2005-07-07. He then appeared in the film Wet and Wild Summer! (aka Exchange Lifeguards) in 1992, and following this he appeared in his then soon-to-be wife Dannii Minogue's music videos for her 1993 hits "This Is It" and "This Is the Way". His first role on American television was on the daytime soap opera Another World, playing Ian Rain from 1993 to 1995. He also went on to play Dr. Michael Walsh in the movie Magenta in 1996, Sheriff Hayes in In Quiet Night (aka You Belong to Me Forever) in 1998, George Simian in the psychological thriller Chasing Sleep in 2000, and David Cameron in the made-for-TV movie Another Day in 2001. From 1996 to 2000, he starred in all four seasons of the NBC drama Profiler as Agent John Grant. Following this, McMahon joined the cast of the WB's supernatural hit show Charmed, playing the conflicted half-demon/half-human Cole Turner from 2000 to 2003, and returned for one episode in 2005. Following Charmed, McMahon's next role was playboy plastic surgeon Christian Troy on the FX series Nip/Tuck. He was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Drama in 2005 for his performance. During this time, McMahon also portrayed supervillain Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four, the 2005 film adaptation of the comic book series of the same name. The film was a box office success, and McMahon reprised his role as Doom in the sequel in 2007. He also appeared alongside Sandra Bullock in the 2007 supernatural thriller Premonition. McMahon co-starred in 2011 with Milla Jovovich in Julien Magnat's thriller Faces in the Crowd. Personal life In 1994 McMahon married Australian singer and actress Dannii Minogue. The pair divorced after a year. He married Brooke Burns on December 22, 1999 and the pair divorced in 2001. They have a daughter, Madison Elizabeth McMahon (born 9 June 2000). [http://www.celebritywonder.com/html/brookeburns.html ''CelebrityWonder.com',' Profile – Brooke Burns]. Accessed July 4, 2008 Filmography References External links * * Julian McMahon on Yahoo movies Category:Actors